Work Break
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: Finn acts as the most perfect form of distraction, giving Beca a much needed work break. This pretty much pure smut! Warning Daddy Kink!


_Warnings: Daddy Kink, dry humping, blow/hand jobs, rough sex, unprotected sex._

 _You have been warned! Happy Readings!_

* * *

"Ya need a break love. Writin' so much like ya are is gonna make yer head explode. Too much at once. Your head will just go BOOM! Like in da cartoons."

Beca snorts out a laugh at her boyfriend,

"I don't think that's how it works Finn." she says, turning to find her boyfriend sprawled out on the bed, shirtless, "When did you take your shirt off? And why?"

Finn cocks an eyebrow, "Ya complainin' love?"

She shakes her head, standing from the desk chair and moves over to the bed, crawling towards him to straddle his lap. His pajama bottoms and her thin panties being the only things the separating there bodies from connecting. Beca smiles down at him, giving her hips a little wiggle. Finn rests his hands on her thighs, giving them a tight squeeze at her wiggle.

"I'd have to be crazy to complain about you being shirtless. I just want to know what made you decide to just strip it off."

She runs her hands over the plains of his chest, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath her touch. Mentally cursing this man for how easily he can turn her on; one look, one touch from him and she is putty in his hands. Always wet and willing for Finn, only for him.

Finn smirks up at her, enjoying the way she bites her lower lip, looking at his body. Knowing that things are going just like he had planned.

"Ya were ignoring me. I had ta do someting ta get yer attention love. And it worked. Daddy has ya right where he wants ya."

Beca's eyes snap up to meet Finn's mischievous gaze of Finn's crystal blue eyes. Smiling down at him, she makes a small rotation motion with her hips, grinding against his clothed dick.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I ignored you. I didn't mean to," she says with a slight pout, "but you did tell me that I needed to meet my dead line. I was just doin' as I was told." speaking in a small voice.

Finn chuckles lightly, "Yeah, but I also told ya ta take breaks didn't I little girl?"

Beca turns her eyes down, staring at his chest, rubbing her hands over the planes of his chest, feeling the ripple of his muscles under her touch. Slowly, she begins to move her hips against his, earning a small gasp from Finn's lips. He grips her hips with his eyes darkening,

"Baby girl, you're playin' a dangerous game tryin' ta tease Daddy."

Beca lets out a low whine, "Please Daddy… Make me forget about work, about everything. I need you."

She continues to rock her hips against his, feeling how he hardens under her. He runs his up her sides, cupping the back of her head, wrapping her long locks around his fingers and pulling her down to his face. Their lips meet in a needy, passionate kiss; his lips are intoxicating to her. Beca moans into the kiss, burying her fingers into his hair.

Each movement of her hips has his covered cock pressing and rubbing her clothed clit in the most delicious way. One of Finn's hands ghosts over her back, down to grip her ass. He gives the flesh a firm squeeze, groping and massaging her ass. He gives her ass a small smack making her jerk and whine. He repeats the action and with each slap, Beca cries out, bucking her hips faster against him. Her panties now soaked and leaving a wet spot on Finn's pants.

Finn pulls away from her mouth, moving to her ear, "Ya gonna cum for Daddy baby? Huh? I can feel how wet you are for me. Come on Baby girl, cum for Daddy! Make yourself cum just from humping Daddy's cock trough his pants."

Beca's breath hitches; the deep husk of his Irish accent nearly has her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Daddy… oh Fuck! Daddy!"she squeals, clutching him tighter to her.

The movement of her hips becomes erratic, moaning the more his cock presses against her clit. Her eyes shut tight, her body shaking as her orgasm crashes over her. Finn presses his lips along her neck, stroking her hair. He whispers gently in her ear, talking her through her release,

"Such a good girl, cummin' for Daddy. Such a pretty girl when you cum for Daddy." he coos, nuzzling against her cheek.

"Daddy…" she mewls, turning her head, catching his lips in a quick, searing kiss.

She leans down, kissing her way down his body. Nipping at his pectorals, she flicks her tongue over his nipples earning a loud hiss from Finn. She smirks against his skin, but does not stop.

Once she is settled between his legs, Beca grabs a hold of his pajama bottoms. She flashes him a quick grin and pulls his pants down. His cock springs up, hard and throbbing for attention. Beca moans at the sight, bending her head to lick up the length of his cock.

Eyes locked on Finn's face, Beca wraps her hand around the base of his cock. Jerking her hand up and down at a painfully slow pace. Her other hand moves to cup his balls and massaging slightly. She spreads his pre-cum over the length of his cock, making it easier for her to jerk him off, still keeping her movements slow. Sensually she circles the purplish tip with her tongue, licking up the pre-cum leaking from the tip with a moan.

"Mmm, Daddy I love your cum… taste so good!" she purrs giving the tip kitten licks, getting every drop.

Finn's hips jerk in her touch, finding it more and more difficult to keep his eyes on the beautiful woman with her hands and mouth worshiping his cock.

"Fuckin' 'ell! Oh shit baby girl, yer mouth feels so fuckin' good. Yeah, suck Daddy dick. Look so pretty with your lips wrapped around Daddy's cock. You love ma dick in yer mouth, don't ya luv?" he grunts wrapping her hair in his fist, keeping the long locks from her face.

She hollows out her cheeks, taking more of him in her mouth, increasing her movements; his words spurring her on. Hearing and seeing the effect she is has on him, has he clit throbbing in need. With every grunt and hiss that leaves his lips is pure music to her hears. She loves knowing just how much she pleases him.

"God! Baby girl… Fuck, I'm gonna cum if ya don't stop. Gotta stop Love… C'mere…" Finn pants in a raspy tone, tugging on her hair trying to get her to stop.

Beca lets out a small whine from his tug, it wasn't enough to actually hurt, but the tug sent jolts right to her cunt. With one last hard suck, she releases his cock with a pop, placing a light kiss on the tip and smiling when she feels him twitch under her touch.

"Beca…" he growls her name as a warning.

She lets out a giggle, pulling out of his reach and standing off the bed. Beca flashes him a smile, taking hold of the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifting it over her head. Exposing her bare breast to his view. Finn gives a low groan at the sight, gripping his dick in one hand to enjoy the small show Beca is putting on for him.

"So fucking beautiful Love. Turn around and slowly take off dose ruined panties. Daddy wants ta see just how wet ya are fer me."

Turning, she spreads her legs, letting her boy shorts fall to the floor and bending over to give Finn the perfect view of her wet cunt.

"Fuck! Baby girl c'mere, Daddy needs ta be in dat tight pussy. I want ya to come ride Daddy's cock."

Beca crawls back up on the bed, straddling Finn once more, leaning over to press her lips to his. With Finn's help, she lowers herself onto his cock.

"Oh God… Daddy…"

She lets out a needy moan, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her nails digging in his chest at the stretch of his cock, rotating her hips,

"S-so full! Yes Daddy… please…I-I need…"Beca pleas, clinching around him.

"Ya, such a hot, tight cunt for Daddy. Yeah baby, ride Daddy's cock, take what you want."

Finn grips her ass in both hands, roughly massaging the plump flesh in his hands, helping to guide Beca's movements.

Beca keeps her movements slow and deep, feeling every inch of him sliding in and out of her cunt. Hitting so deep and hitting every spot just right; her Daddy fits her so perfect.

"Ahh, oh Daddy… so good! I love your cock! Feels so good!"

"Damn Love… Daddy's not gonna last much longer…"

Beca gives a whine, "Fuck me Daddy! Pound my little pussy, I wanna feel you cum so deep in me… feel you dripping out of me… ohhh please Daddy! Give it to me harder!"

In an instant, Finn has them flipped over, hooking her legs over his arms and mercilessly thrusts in and out of her wet cunt.

Beca wraps her fingers around his neck, head tosses back in pure ecstasy.

"Yes… oh yes…mmmm Daddy! Fuck me please!"

Hard and fast, angling his hips to hit every spot just right

"Yeah baby, ya gonna cum for Daddy. Can feel how tight this pussy is getting. Cum for Daddy… Love how tight ya get; how ya clench around my cock. Like ya cunt don't want ta let me go… Yeah Baby just like dat. Squeeze Daddy's cock. Ya want me cum, huh? Ya Daddy to cum in dis pussy?"

"Yes!" Beca squeals, "give it to me Daddy! Please… ahhh yes! Please can I cum… Daddy!"

"Cum for Daddy Baby. Let feel ya pussy cum all over my cock." He growls in her ear.

Quickening his pace, he feels Beca's body uncontrollable buck against his, her inner walls contracting around him, making it difficult for him to keep moving at a fast pace. Her orgasm triggers his own release.

"Oh yeah, gonna cum in dis cunt!" he rasps.

Beca is a shuddering mess under him as he pumps every last drop of his cum in her pussy, continuing his movements until every last drop is deep in his baby girls aching, greedy pussy.

Finn falls on top of Beca, his cock still twitching inside her, the mixture of their cum dripping out and running down her ass. Her whole body continues to shake, holding on tight to her as the aftershocks of her orgasm seem to go on forever.

Letting her legs down, Finn strokes her hair, cooing in her ear,

"Such a pretty girl. So beautiful when you cum for Daddy. Took my cum so good, yeah, ya love havin' my cum leaking from this pussy don't ya. Markin' ya with my seed, cumming so deep in your cunt. Shh… Daddy's gonna pull out now. Careful now."

With all the care in the world, Finn moves off Beca, pulling on his sleep pants once more and heads to grab a wet wash cloth. Coming back, he cleans them up and helps Beca redress in a shirt. She is half out of it, still coming down from her high and exhaustion setting in.

Finn moves her to be laying under the covers and curls up next to her in a protective manner. Running his hand through her hair as she rests on his chest slowly giving in to sleep.

"Sleep now Love. You've been such a good girl, working hard and cumming so hard for me, let Daddy take care of you now. Daddy's got ya Baby Girl."

"Love you Daddy…" Beca mumbles finally giving in to the sleep.

A big smile breaks out over Finn's face, "I love ya too baby girl. Sleep tight, no monsters gonna get ta my baby."


End file.
